User talk:Rainsong101
Warriors Wiki No I'm never going back. If your wondering why, you need to call me. SilverSky101 19:37, June 26, 2012 (UTC)SilverSky101 Stuff Thank you for commenting on my blogs, did you see Adderfang and Ashfur on my profile, I can make you one. For a image, fill out this fourm: Name: Main Color: Pattern: Color of Pattern: Injuries: Eye Color: Other: And wow! Your ranked fifth for badges on this Wiki, I'm ranked second. SilverSky101 19:40, June 26, 2012 (UTC)SilverSky101 Name: Rainsong Main Color: Blue-Gray Pattern: Dappled Color of pattern: Slightly darker blue-gray Injuries: Left ear has slight notch Eye color: Icy blue Hi there! Hi Rainsong! I'm Shimmercloud, an admin of this wiki. I hope you'll stay longer and help out a bit, because it is a bit deserted here. Thanks for you edits! You're welcome to ask anyone if you need help with anything. Shimmer♥ I love Terriermon ♥ 00:23, June 27, 2012 (UTC) |} Chararts Thanks you for the information, but you need to comment on my talk page next time, or else I have problems finding it!! SilverSky101 21:02, June 27, 2012 (UTC)SilverSky101 Kay! Rainsong101 23:03, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Talk Pages You responded on your talk page again!! You need to respond on my Talk Page so I can see your message to me, I'm not mad or anything its just I can't find your responses. SilverSky101 17:49, June 28, 2012 (UTC)SilverSky101 Chararts Here is your character art! Sorry, I'm not very good at dappled first time I tried it. I can change anything if you don't like it. SilverSky101 17:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC)SilverSky101 Re-uploaded I re-uploaded it for you, white chest and blurred tail. RE: LilyClan's Destiny No way! I'll '''never '''join a role-playing wiki, they are sorta boring to me. No offense but the clans sound a bit odd. Mostly RainbowClan because they fly on rainbows!! SilverSky101 14:41, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, they are very weird. But I like imagative things! Rainsong101 16:46, July 2, 2012 (UTC) P.S I'm the leader of RainbowClan... Re: LilyClan's Destiny Yes, '''very '''weird. You are leader of RainbowClan?!?! Did you want to be leader of that clan? SilverSky101 17:39, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Dragon I sent a friendship request to your dragon on DragonAdopters!SilverSky101 17:52, July 2, 2012 (UTC) LilyClans Destiny Olay, I understand. I just don't favor role-playing sites. 00:55, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Creating Pages Hiya Rainsong! Remember that when you create a page, go to project trivia and take the name off the list!SilverSky101 00:57, July 4, 2012 (UTC) SilverSky101 23:06, July 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ha ha ha Yes, I tend to make a lot of typos. Thats fine if you've been inactive. I became a Chat mod. because Shimmer granted it to me. I'm not sure how you can become something. All I know is that she appoints admins when we need them and I became a chat mod. since there where no other chat mods.SilverSky 13:13, July 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hi!SilverSky 13:13, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Things to Remember Hello Rain! I don't mean to criticize you but can you bullet point the facts? I only say this because on the Jayfeather page, there where no bullet pts. and you added the info. Remember when you asked how do you get a different signature? Shimmercloud can make them for you, thats where I got mine. :) SilverSky 13:27, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hi there, Rainsong! It's great that you want to help out. Right now we don't have any project leaders or ranks or members or anything because of the small amount of people on the wiki. Because of that, anyone can pretty much do anything. Feel free to edit and create any pages (remember when creating page to copy paste the coding from the Example Page to make things easier. Or you can make chararts. Don't worry too much about reserving them and stuff. Right now the whole process is really laid back because of the amount of users we have. I'd make you a chatmod, but really we don't need them right now. Maybe later on ^^ Thanks again! 15:36, July 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sorta left out. :( Hiya Rain!! Of course Shimmercloud is nice, she is very kind and helpful. Thanks, well since no one chats, there isn't much point in being chat mod. I'm sure that Shimmercloud would appoint you chat mod. because usually there are a couple on each Wiki. You could help out editing. I know it isn't the biggest role but it would be really helpful, since the articles here need to be spruced up a bit. Its okay, if your only rated four on this Wiki, you can get badges worth 100 points if you edit the Wiki 17 or 30 days in a row. Its difficult, but I'm sure you can become really devoted to the Wiki. Maybe you can download Photoshop. And if you do, you could get a ranking in Project Chararts. We're going to add rankings depending on your charart-making skills. That would be a great role, although it isn't admin of char mod. And please remember to add your siggie (signatue) after you post something, you can also call me Silver. SilverSky 21:30, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey Rainsong, I finishedy our signature :) Here it is: Rainsong And here's the code: Rainsong Hope you like it. Let me know if you want anything changed. 00:08, August 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Siggie & Hello Hiya!! Yes, I think your siggie is cool. I requested a new one because I found a awesome font called Korean Calligraphy. Spikes is fine, your dragon on DragonAdopters is a teen now!! So is Tidelord . SilverSky 14:26, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Attention!! I sent you a message on DragonAdopters, and I really need you to respond (quickly!!). Thanks, SilverSky 21:28, August 2, 2012 (UTC) New Siggie Hiya Rain!! I got a new signature too!! 12:55, August 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Password Thanks for doing this. Please don't mention whats it about because its a bit embarresing (yes, I spelled that wrong)!! 14:09, August 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: NO!! No, I'm not on that site again, I was bored so I did it. I'm not on it again!! 15:23, August 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: MY OWN WIKI!!! Thats awesome that you created your own wiki!! Sent you some messages on DragonAdopters.. Umm.. I'll think about joining your wiki. Probably yes, but I need to consider joining. 00:18, August 11, 2012 (UTC) .... There is a reason why, since its about our lizard pets I might accidently give away personal information. Then, I'd be at risk and it wouldn't be safe. Otherwise, I'll join. 13:34, August 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Trips Oh yeah!! Please don't say where because it would probably give my ocation away. But yes, it was awesome. 20:19, August 21, 2012 (UTC)